


never know I could feel like this

by bedwyrssong



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, mentions of the Grundmonster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedwyrssong/pseuds/bedwyrssong
Summary: On the way home from a party, Archie makes a confession that surprises Jughead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the lyrics to "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge!, of course.
> 
> Written for Tumblr user skylaralpha, who gave me the prompt "Jarchie + 'Go on a date with me' - 'Now, why would I do that?'"
> 
> I originally tagged this as "non-ace Jughead" but have now deleted that tag as his sexuality isn't really addressed one way or another.

“G-go on a date with me.”

Jughead came to a stop. “Now, why would I do that?”

They were on their way home from a party where Archie had gotten ridiculously trashed; his body was limp and warm as he leaned against Jughead. At this point the shorter boy was almost carrying his best friend as they walked down the sidewalk–which would have been a lot easier without the muscle mass Archie had put on working construction the past summer.

“Cuz ‘m cute,” Archie drawled, cocking his head and pouting.

“You must think I’m someone else, Andrews. I’ve known you since you were in diapers. Your sad puppy dog routine isn’t going to work on me.” He paused, his tongue tripping over the lie. “Besides, you’re drunk.”

“Liquid courage!” Archie said, doing a double thumbs-up.

Jughead just rolled his eyes.

He put his arm around his friend’s shoulders and they walked in silence for another half of a block, when Archie said, voice breaking, “’m serious, Jug.”

Something about the tone of the his voice made Jughead stop again, and this time, to turn and face Archie, hands on each of his shoulders.

“Arch, I hope you aren’t doing this out of pity, because I don’t–”

“I know all of this doesn’t matter much to you,” Archie said, sounding more sober, “but it does to me. And I’ve missed so many opportunities in the past, and made such a fucking mess of things this year, I had to let you know how I feel. At least give myself a chance. But if you’re not interested, it’s cool, I won’t bring it up again.”

Jughead cleared his throat. “How long?”

“Spring at least. I wanted to tell you this summer, but I was working all the time, and then Ger–I mean Grundy….”

“Shh,” Jughead whispered, “shhhhh.”

Archie looked like he was about to cry. Jughead reached up and caressed his cheek, tried to let him know it was okay, then suddenly Archie was surging down, causing their lips to meet. With one hand he took hold of Jughead’s waist, pulling him nearer, and with the other he traced the rigid line of his spine. Jughead shivered, then let out a little moan, which Archie took as a sign to lick into his mouth. This made Jughead melt even more, arching his back and carding his hands through Archie’s mop of red hair.

He’d never been kissed before, not since he was little and his mom would kiss him goodnight, and it wasn’t something he’d had much curiosity about, but it felt so _good_ , so natural with Archie. He found himself wishing that they could stay like this forever, under the eerie glow of the streetlight, with moths buzzing overhead.

After a moment, Archie pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Is it … always that good?”

Archie smiled at him fondly. “No. No, it’s not.”

Jughead reached out and took his hand, and together they walked the quiet streets of Riverdale.

“If you still want to when you’re sober,” Jughead said as they neared Archie’s house, “I’d be happy to go out on a date with you.”

“You would?”

“Of course, blockhead. What were you thinking of?”

“Well, tomorrow’s Saturday, isn’t it? We could get up early, eat breakfast at Pop’s, then do a little weekend road trip. Get away from”–he motioned to the dark, silent houses–”all of this. I owe you for July 4th, anyway.”

“Sounds good,” Jughead said fondly. “Tomorrow, then.”

Archie gave his hand a squeeze before turning and climbing the steps with more dexterity than Jughead thought he’d be capable of in his current condition. He waited and watched until the light came on in Archie’s room, then readjusted his beanie and set off into the night, whistling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if canonically Pop's is open for breakfast, but I made an executive decision that in my fic it would be. Jughead will probably still get a burger, though.
> 
> [Come say hello on Tumblr!](http://bedwyrssong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
